Mounted Archery Camp
The Mounted Archery Camp is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Faron Grasslands region of Hyrule. Jini runs a horseback archery course where Link can compete and hone his horseback archery skills. Jini runs the horseback archery drill. Link is required to have at least one Bow and a Horse to participate. Jini however will sell Link Arrows before he starts, thus the camp also functions as an Arrow Shop. The drill costs 20 Rupees. During the drill, Link is tasked with popping 20 Balloon Targets while shooting from horseback in under a minute. Link will be rewarded with the Knight's Bridle if he manages to hit 20 and the Knight's Saddle if he manages to hit 23. Link should make sure to bring a good sturdy bow and a fully bonded Horse as to ensure it will follow the path and not disobey Link. A fully bonded horse always follows the path unless otherwise directed, allowing Link to focus solely on aiming and shooting arrows. While faster horses can theoretically allow Link to complete the course more quickly, slower horses give Link more time to adjust his aim while shooting. Additionally a long range bow such as the Falcon Bow or Great Eagle Bow with a Quick Shot bonus can help with hitting targets easier. The Great Eagle Bow, in particular, is excellent for the minigame for several reasons: it shoots multiple arrows per shot, making the likelihood of hitting targets higher; it has a greater range, meaning there's less arrow dropoff to compensate for; it draws quicker than most other bows, allowing for quicker reactions. The final five targets are grouped very closely together. Shooting just one with a bomb arrow, or a shock arrow during rainy weather, pops them all at once. Archery Camp Shop Link can access Jini's Arrow Shop before paying to drill. He sells arrows in large quantities making it a good place to stock up be it for the Horseback Archery Drill or not. Link can also sell Armor, Materials, and Cooking items. Once Link's done shopping or selling Jini will offer to let him drill though Link is free to decline. Side Quests In addition to Jini and his mounted archery drill, Link can also find Straia who is doing a survey of the region and asks Link if he could tame the Giant Horse living in Taobab Grassland. Link must be careful as two Lynels appear on the path leading to the grasslands. Defeating the Lynels can make the side quest easier, though Link can simply tame the Giant Horse and race past them (this is made slightly difficult as the Giant Horse has 0 Stamina and thus no Spurs). Once Link has the horse and returns to the Mounted Archery Camp he only has to show the Giant Horse to Straia to complete the quest, though Link can ride it to the Highland Stable and register it before or after talking to Straia, allowing him to keep the Giant Horse. See also * Horseback Archery Range Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild mini-games